A lotus blooms
by anfieldgyul
Summary: Hated by all, envied by none. A peak into the mind of the purple ninja Mileena as she prepares for the tournament of her life. AU fic. MK2 period Discontinued
1. Musings of a soul

I have always been the outcast. Kitana, my sister has been the one everyone  
  
adores. Her warm, dark eyes have always captivated men. Hell she's the one everyone looks for to save them from their pathetic existence. Princess of Edena and me, I 'm the sister no one wants. What have I got that she doesn't?  
  
I don't hate my sister, I never have nor will I ever do despite what most people think. I've always admired her for her strength and calmness. Shang tsung calls me a spitfire and I guess I've always been like that. Air elementals have been free spirits not abiding to anyone, that's been my foremost motto, my freedom. Despite working for Shang, and being an assassin for the Emperor, I simply long for the freedom, to be on my own. I've always been a free spirit. Like the wind never staying in one place, always footloose and free which makes me wonder how did I end up in this tournament?  
  
It is almost midday when we arrive with Shang. I observe my surroundings it is peaceful here. I laugh inwardly as I think of somewhere being peaceful. Reptile would laugh if he ever heard me say that. No one can imagine me appreciating the beauty of a place. I'm human I think bitterly just like them all, I'm aware of emotions as well. It is of no use it's because of my own actions I'm perceived in this way. A natural killer with deadly looks. I consider myself to be an adulteress yet there has always been pain in my relationships with these fleeting and unworthy men. Kitana warns me constantly about the consequences but as usual I flick her advice away like a fly.  
  
We are in Koyoto awaiting the arrival of the other fighters before we depart. I have some hours to spare and surveying the town with Kitana by my side is always enjoyable. We make an enticing pair as we walk down the crowded streets. She with her long, black silky hair, firm lips and beautiful eyes are immediately captivates many of the city men. I too draw in some.  
  
We may look the same but our temperaments are nothing alike. She captivates them with her soulful looks and appeal. She is the kind of woman they would give their lives immediately to protect, the woman they want to spend their lives with but me. that's another story. I'm desired but never wanted for any amount of time. They see me as a cheap gutter slut. Maybe I am. I think silently.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Mileena? " Kitana says snapping me out of my reverie.  
  
"Nothing important." I reply. As we continue to walk.  
  
She looks at me with concern, I know my sister better than she knows herself if that was possible. We finish our shopping and return to the boat where Shang has been anxiously awaiting our return. He smiles warmly at Kitana and she returns it with her disarming one. I look at my older sister and think she is too naïve for her age. How is it possible that she does not see through Shang's reptilian guise.  
  
He knows with me it's a different story. He merely nods his head at me with a small, wry smile on his lips. I return his gesture with a curt nod and follow my sister to the deck. I stopped short at the sight gathered in front us. Before me is a collection of strange fighters. I look at them with disdain especially the young Chinese fighter, dressed in black tunic and a red waistband. He reciprocates my scowl with one of his own. I assess that we will meet in a battle of combat sometime in the future.  
  
"Welcome back gentlemen to the tournament. It's good to see some of you." Shang said with obvious reference to the Chinese fighter. I watched with amusement as black pants scowled at Shang while the sorcerer merely smiled merrily.  
  
" I don't know how you did it Shang Tsung but if I have to kill you again to restore the peace. I'll do it in a heartbeat." Black pants cried in a shrill voice.  
  
"Ah Liu Kang, there's no need for that." Shang replied.  
  
So this was the famous Liu Kang, I thought while I faze out their annoying banter. I glanced at Kitana during the argument. She seemed besotted by Liu. I sighed inwardly at her choice only Kitana I mused would choose a goody to shoes for a potential mate. It was really ironic. The assassin, and The saviour. Wonderful couple they would make. I was snapped out of my musing by Kit's hand on my shoulder and realized that Shang was introducing us to the other players.  
  
Black pants and I met so there was no need for reintroduction and I haughtily passed him. Next to him was a handsome American man, with sandy brown hair, tall, muscular and his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. I knew behind those frames he was taking in every curve of my body, and especially my higher assests, which were accentuated by my tight, purple body suit. His smiled curved ever so slightly which made me smile outwardly but inside I was churning, He was just like the rest of men. Sex starved idiots.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you the name's Johnny Cage and you are? " he asks questioningly wanting to know more about the masked ninja before him.  
  
"The person who can kick your ass if need be, so behave yourself." I reply much to his chagrin. The reply evokes some snickering from Liu Kang and shocked expression from Kit. I laugh it off and move on to my next opponent.  
  
They all are very skilled and polite fighters and I merely nod my head at them. I've been introduced to Kung Lao who's Liu's friend, Jax a major from the US army, he's has equipped himself with bionic arms. I take note of all their strengths as I meet them.  
  
Then there's the God of Lightning Rayden. I feel some connection to him and he's the only one I extend my hand to. He smiles and it seems so familiar to me but I can't seem to place it. Funny I always gifted myself with a great memory but it is strange I can't figure it out. I move on to the next fighter. It is a ninja dressed in yellow but he has no eyes.  
  
"I am scorpion," he says in a deep bellowing voice.  
  
I nod my head and move on quickly, he disturbs me somehow. I sense a great desire for revenge in him. I pass Baraka without a thought. He is Shang's pet but he disgusts me to unlimited bounds. He is a disfigured monster with fangs and huge blades sticking out from his hands. He snarls at me and I give him on of my reputed stares, which shuts him up for a while.  
  
The last fighter is apart from the others. Like scorpion, he is also a ninja but dressed in blue. I know at once his element is water. He faces me as I approach and extends his hand slowly, reluctantly, to mine. After that I ought to leave him and walk away but I glance at his eyes and in that moment I feel something. Sparks, chemistry call it whatever you want but I feel it and I know he does for a split second I see a glimmer of light in those blue eyes of his.  
  
"I am Sub Zero." he says softly only for us to hear.  
  
"Mileena" I reply and take his hand. It seems that time has frozen for us in that split second. I think I've found a kindred spirit in Sub Zero and whether he admits it or not he recognizes the same thing. His firm hand is slightly cold in my delicate own. I don't know how long we stand there but it has become noticeable for Rayden has to gently part us.  
  
"Come on Mileena. We have to leave" Kit says to me and I unwillingly allow her to drag me below deck. I want to look behind to see him again but I know that gesture would mean certain humiliation from Shang Tsung not that I care anyway.  
  
We enter the rooms where we are bunking together. I lie on the bed and cover my face with my hands removing the mask. I know Kitana is watching me with much concern but at this point I don't give a damn.  
  
"You know it can never work out Leena " she says to me softly. I raise my tired eyes towards her and simply smile. Apparently my sister does have some sort of brain in that small head of hers.  
  
"What?" I ask pointedly avoiding the answer completely.  
  
"You know what I'm speaking about. You and the blue ninja. Forget about him, it can never work." She says softly.  
  
"Why not? Just because you can never have Liu Kang,that does not mean it's the same with me." I lash out bitterly.  
  
I am sorry the minute the words leave my mouth. She was only trying to help and as usual, I push her away. Her face changes completely and silently she walks away from me until I hear the door slam. I bury my head on the pillow and think about the entire situation.  
  
It seems like hours have passed before I hear the opening of the door. I spring up from the bed and spin towards my visitor. It is only Kitana coming to inform me of dinner. I nod wordlessly and rise from the warm bed.  
  
"Kit, I'm sorry I snapped I don't know what happened earlier." I mumble the apology eating me to the core but I do what is right.  
  
A wave of happiness washes over my sister's face at my reaction, She squeezes my shoulder affectionately and we walk out together. The beautiful twins, of Edena.  
  
The noise from the gallery is almost deafening as we arrive there. I see Jax and Johnny Cage arguing about something heatedly while Kung Lao and Rayden try to make peace.  
  
"How do you know Sonya? " Jax demands while Cage just looks at him with his patented smirk. I roll my eyes and think there must be a woman involves somewhere in this scenario,  
  
"Long story. When I have time I'll think about telling you about it." Cage replies, which infuriates the hell out of the major. In one sudden movement, he grabs Johnny by the throat and prepares to strangle the life out of him.  
  
"All right I will tell you Johnny wheezes,We met in the last tournament and became friends, That's all, I swear." Cage replies in a pleading voice, which surprises us all.  
  
I laugh at Johnny he's just all brag and no action. I find myself scanning for him unconsciously. Damn he's gotten under my skin I hate that. It makes me vulnerable and weak and if it's one thing I'm not is weak. Yet I cannot seem to control myself what's happening I ponder as we sit next to Rayden.  
  
The ethereal God of Lightning smiles and makes place for us to sit in comfort. He smiles warmly at Kit but there's a strange smile on his face as he sees me, something about me disturbs him whether he admits it or not. I simply nod and sit quietly observing the rest of my opponents.  
  
We make a strange bunch I muse. Fighters from all walks of life gathered here for this competition to save the world. Well that's the objective of the Earth Warriors as Rayden calls them. Sub Zero is not here and somehow I feel a pang of disappointment as this. I quickly finish eating and excuse myself from the bickering bunch happy to be free from them all.  
  
I've always been a loner despite Kit's attempts to be there with me. I've always managed to push her away but she never gives up on the hope there will be something more with us one day. I walk to the tiller simply enjoying the salty sea breeze on my face. It is a bit more windy than usual and I suspect some bad weather ahead of us. I relax and lean upon the deck. The stars, have been replaced by black clouds, in the velvet sky. I sigh and look upwards searching for nothing and yet something at the same time. My hair has been blowing all over the place and swiftly I pin it.  
  
" Beautiful isn't " a voice from behind me says.  
  
"Yes "I reply not bothering to turn around knowing fully well who it is.  
  
"What do you want Shang?" I ask exasperatedly  
  
"Nothing my dear." He says smoothly that I feel as though there's really a reptile nearby. "I saw you come outside and decided to get some fresh air." He explains and I feel the hair behind my neck rise as he whispers behind me.  
  
"Have you ever heard the concept of privacy? It's a fantastic word maybe you should look up the meaning." I state haughtily placing my hands on my hips and giving him a full- blooded stare.  
  
He merely laughs and silently moves away chuckling. I think he likes me in some way I don't even want to think about. It's practically disgusting to think of him see me as a sexual object of desire. His stare cheapens me to no ends. I absolutely abhor that sorcerer.  
  
I'm no longer relaxed thanks to Shang Tsung his presence has always disturbed me but I only tolerate him for the Emperor's sake. I begin to pace not giving a damn about anything or anyone. Ever since the four of us were requested to join the tournament, I've had this uneasy feeling. Something big was about to happen and I knew I had a large part to play in it.  
  
"Slow down you might crash into something." a voice pipes in softly behind. This time I whirl around knowing fully well, who it is. The blue ninja watches me with some amusement. I cannot help but feel angry at his playful stare. I glare at him and I acquire my desired effect. He backs away a bit.  
  
"Forget Shang Tsung he's just out to rile you." He says softly and I know behind that mask his mouth is trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I think I know him better than you and I act accordingly. Ice ninja." I reply haughtily.  
  
We stare at each other for the time each not trying to give into the submission. The wind is making havoc with my hair and my mask decides to come loose at that very moment. "Damn" I think not wanting to lose this amusing tete- a tete.  
  
It is him who backs away as the sight of me unmasked a small sigh of adoration escapes faint to untrained ears but mine. I manage to suppress the crinkle of my mouth. His eyes become visibly softer as he takes my entire body in sight. Under normal circumstances, I would have never allowed this either hurting the man so badly he would never dream of staring at me again unless I allow it but him. it's different with him. He doesn't make me feel cheap with his stare.  
  
"Enjoying the view" I hiss using the angry tone to hide my growing excitement for him.  
  
"Uh.... y... I mean I don't know what you're talking about. "He stutters attempting to salvage some sort of dignity. I flash him a smile reserved only for my sister when she deserves it. The results are immediate. He begins to swallow painfully. I move closer to him. his musky scent around us. Air and water wonderful combination I think. He stays in place eyes not leaving mine. Men have gone insane with our eyes. They're dark pools of rich chocolate, mine even darker than Kit's and brighter when I'm excited.  
  
I stop mere inches from him just tempting him with my lithe body. I know he can break me in half with those powerful arms of his. So muscular, yet graceful, gentle when needed. "What do you want? "He manages to say hoarsely. I say nothing and continue looking at him we're about the same height. At 5'10, I'm pretty tall for an Asian woman. He's about 6 feet. I can sense he's trying to control himself and he's doing a pretty damn good job at it. "What do you want?" I reply huskily. My voice, when spoken in that tone, is a definite turn on.  
  
He's about to answer when I hear Kitana's calling me and getting closer to our little meeting. I'm unwilling to back down but I must and I reluctantly pull away from him. He bows to me and disappears before she arrives. Silently I curse, for the interruption but I know there'll be more to come in the near future.  
  
"There you are I was looking for you." Kit says cheerfully.  
  
"I needed some fresh air and some time away from the noise of that loud bunch." I reply nonchalantly.  
  
"I understand" my sister says sympathetically. "Are you ready to call it a night?" she asks.  
  
"Yes let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here" I reply as we head towards our cabin.  
  
Kit leads the way and as I'm about to close the door something alights on my hand. It is a snowflake. I smile and close the door. 


	2. author's note

Authors note: Hi everyone thanks for the great reviews and sorry for keeping everyone waiting for such a long time. Firstly I just want to clear up some points on my fiction.  
  
The characters of Mortal Kombat do not belong to me. I am just a poor scribe who wanted to see more of her fave fighter in a positive light.  
  
In this fiction Mileena is human. That's right all you anti- Mileena people out there. (  
  
And last but not least I'll try to update my chapters as quickly as possible but please bear with me on the time schedule.  
  
Thanks everyone for enjoying my work and keep reviewing. Flames or not each one means a lot to me. 


	3. interlude with a god

Interlude with a God  
  
It is still night when I slip out of my warm bed. Kitana snores lightly next to me but, my sister is too caught up in her own dreams to realize I have left the room. Throwing on a light robe, I make my way up to the chilly deck of the ship. Silently I hope that he'll be there again but chide myself for my treacherous thoughts. Imagine, an assassin to the Emperor falling for one of the Lin Quei. It's unheard of. Kitana would encourage me to express my feelings but the question was, would I?  
  
The sea air is salty and refreshing to my tired soul. For too long I was seen as a cold blooded assassin and deep down I knew that it had become part of me. Bred to follow orders, no questions asked. There were times I wondered if it was worth it. Kitana would never be asked to undergo these revolting missions placed upon her shoulders by Shao Khan while I was nothing more than a scapegoat. A killing machine raised to destroy all those in Shao Khan's way.  
  
I had always wondered why my mother kept quiet. Did she not care for her daughter? Was it possible for a mother to love only one and not the other? Where was her nurturing and love? These questions had been ingrained into my psyche. Was I fated to become nothing more than a mindless pet like Baraka?  
  
I stood still, slim hands gripping the boat. The ship rocked gently across the surprisingly calm waters. I thought earlier there would be a storm later but was wrong. This tournament was my chance to become free from my bondage to be my own woman.  
  
"I hope that I'm not disturbing your reverie" a soft voice whispered from behind her.  
  
"Lord Rayden, of course not". I reply knowing he was there for sometime. I know he has been silently observing me since we first met. Usually I can characterize a person's intentions with me from the beginning but today I found myself wanting on two occasions. Rayden watches me with hidden emotions on his face I'm not sure what his intentions are. But strangely I'm not afraid or angry. There is a calming effect about him. I can see why the Earth Warriors trust him on their perilous journey. I wonder if the same can be said about our leader the mighty Shao Khan.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asks as I nod my head in agreement. "Neither could I." he states flatly. "I think those warriors believe that this tournament would be as easy as the first but I can only shake my head in disbelief that they would make that ridiculous assumption." He says softly.  
  
I detect hints of sorrow in his voice and despite the side I represent, I feel a sense of pain for this deity. I feel compelled to question him about his earlier behaviour.  
  
"I think that the Earth Warriors have a great chance at winning this. The Emperor and Shang Tsung have always underestimated the strength and determination of mortals." I reply knowing I was committing treason against my liege. There was an air of nobility surrounding him and somehow I knew the truth would help cement our truce.  
  
He looked at me with surprise and admiration. I believe he thought he would never hear the assassin of the Emperor utter those words. I lift my head and smile at him.  
  
"You remind me so much of your mother." He says suddenly. "Same indomitable spirit and passion." he finishes.  
  
"Tell me about her." I plead not caring if this betrayed my image. "We were so young when she died. Kitana seems to recall memories of her but I'm not able too. Anything you can tell me Lord Rayden I would appreciate it greatly." I ask humbly.  
  
"My child, I vow that after this tournament you'll discover all the answers to your past and even some of your future." He says mysteriously.  
  
"Rayden please tell me at least something." I reply snapping my head in his direction but he is no longer there.  
  
I stand there contemplating the entire episode with Rayden. I know that I must win this tournament if my desire to be emancipated shall come true.  
  
"No strings attached." A voice whispers. "None at all." I reply coldly and stay there until the sun comes up. 


	4. Of kit and kin

Of kit and kin  
  
I am still standing on the deck, silently admiring the breathtaking sunrise, when I sense there is someone behind me. Spinning around I come face to face with Reptile. His head is bowed and instantly I know something is wrong.  
  
"What do you want?" I state coldly. He looks up at me and for a mere second I see something akin to sorrow in those cold eyes of his.  
  
"Shang Tsung wishes to see you immediately.. in his cabin." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"No one summons me unless it is the Emperor Reptile. It would be wise if you remember that." I state evenly. He glances up at me with a fierce intensity which I return with a stare of my own. He backs away silently and leaves me to my own machinations. There is definitely something wrong here. I muse as I make my way towards the cabins.  
  
I pause right before I enter Shang's cabin. As much as I loathe to admit it, he has always been able to unnerve me. Time and time again, I've had to drawn mental resolve to face him. He is scum, not fit to rule or have any sort of power over anyone. Gritting my teeth, I breathe deeply and knock on the door.  
  
"Come Mileena." I hear his slithering voice say faintly. I have to repress a shudder as I walk boldly in my ice queen mode turned up in full force.  
  
The cabin is bare, except for his bed and a chair, I have to say that I'm a bit surprised, I expected something grand for the sorcerer. His lavish tastes have been renowned in Outworld.  
  
"Sit my dear." he requests and unwillingly I do so. I watch him pace restlessly "You called for me Shang?" I ask coldly. He stops his pacing and looks at me. There is worry plastered on his face, which is extremely strange. By now my internal radar is beeping like crazy.  
  
"Tell me, does Kitana confide in you?" he asks brazenly. I stare him long and hard, attempting to discover his motives. Shang has never been interested in my sister's welfare unless it imparted on his twisted attempts to achieve power. I believe that he is afraid of my sister. The reason however, is unknown to me.  
  
"And why should I even reply to that absurd question Shang?" I ask pointedly and attempt to stand up. He is there in a flash and pulls me back down on the chair. Dark eyes, boring into mine forcing me to push him away.  
  
"Because if you don't, our lives are in danger." he whispers fiercely.  
  
"What do you mean sorcerer? Speak now!" I reply stoutly, refusing to wilt to his intensity.  
  
"I've been informed that Kitana has been secretly meeting with the human fighters for sometime. She has a plan to overthrow the Emperor and all of his followers with help from those pathetic swine."  
  
I laugh inwardly as I hear these words. For too long have I suspected this from my twin. Our paths have been divulging ever since we understood the inhumanity of the Emperor. It was bound to happen eventually and I applauded her for it. I did not have the courage to follow that road until much later. What was dangerous now, was that she had been discovered and if Shang knew, the Emperor would as well.  
  
I had to play cool and go along with the game. Let Shang think I was against my sister and the Earth Warriors. I would strike them hard when they least expected it. Shang would look to me as the Emperor's loyal dog and instinctively trust me to spy on Kit. I had to agree for all of our sakes. By now Shang was in a frenzy and most of what he said had been lost to me. He was beginning to shake and that, was always dangerous.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" I ask tiredly interrupting his constant monologue.  
  
He stops and looks at me. The veins in his neck and forehead are almost popping out. He sits on his bed and looks me dead in the eye.  
  
"I need you to spy on her. Tell me every move she makes, who she sees, where she goes. Everything Mileena and I do mean everything." he emphasizes. "If you don't, the consequences will be. dire and you know that the Emperor hates to be disappointed." he deadpans.  
  
I look at him fiercely. My anger intensifying with every passing second. I stand up and walk towards the proud sorcerer. He stands as well and watches me cautiously. We are mere inches away from each other. So close I can feel his putrid scent fill my nostrils.  
  
"I understand what you're telling me Shang." I say lowly "And I accept. But if you ever, ever threaten me." is all I say before I whip out my sais and point them into his nose. "These would be rammed so far up in you before you can even blink." I say before I put the sais away.  
  
He watches me a faint smile upon his lips. "I understand completely Princess." He states and allows me to leave.  
  
I walk out of that cabin, my stomach churning with bitterness and most of all, fear. 


End file.
